Celebration of Life
by RobanCrow
Summary: Another little life-lesson from Forde to Kyle.


**A Celebration of Life**

* * *

Forde took up his steel blade and delved deep into the chest of that sector's final foe. His tassel of hair settled as the enemy warrior came crashing down. Kyle whipped about to be sure it was Forde that had delivered and not suffered the blow. The night grew steadily quieter. Others continued to battle on in the castle, but the enemy was beat. Reinforcements had waned and their leader had begun to retreat. The castle of Rausten and the final Sacred Stone had been spared. Forde withdrew a small cloth, wiped his blade clean, and sheathed it. He then made for their chambers.

Kyle gaped. "The battle isn't over," he scolded.

"This area has been secured," the blonde yawned, "The remaining foes are retreating. Lord Ephraim and the company around the main gate can handle those that will not flee."

Kyle scowled. "Don't let your carelessness be the downfall of this army," he barked, but the other wasn't listening.

"Go ahead, lend your arms if you feel you must," Forde waived, "But at this point you would only be in the way. Meet me when you're finished trying to be a hero."

Kyle glared. He would not be in the way. Their lord shouldn't be anywhere near the front line—let alone _leading_ it. Still scowling, the mature soldier headed off to secure their lord's safety.

Forde watched after him a moment and grinned. It was just like Kyle to worry about Ephraim. However, the battle _was_ finished. Forde was right, and he knew it. One day, his fellow cavalier would understand. At least... he hoped Kyle would one day understand. He turned away from the scene and back to the company's sleeping quarters.

Sure enough, it wasn't long before Kyle followed. "You're awake," he exclaimed, "What a surprise!"

Forde grinned in spite of himself. He then slung an arm around Kyle's shoulders in embrace and murmured: "Happy birthday."

Kyle stared incredulously. "P-Pardon?"

"Happy Birthday," Forde restated.

Kyle returned the hug with an awkward pat and removed Forde from his person. "I don't celebrate birthdays," he muttered.

Forde huffed, but a smile quickly found its way to his cheeks. "I painted you a little something."

Kyle blinked as Forde led him forward. His easel stood upright, covered with a bed sheet. "Really, Forde. This is not the time!" Kyle exclaimed as Forde jerked the cloth aside, "We're in the middle of a—...Is that us?" The mature, dutiful soldier turned scarlet.

"Like it?" Forde prodded, grinning innocently.

"It...It's nice," Kyle murmured, flustered and gaping at the canvas. He fidgeted, trying to tame the wild blush. Nice indeed. There upon that canvas sat the two of them. A brush stood in Kyle's hand about to mark fresh canvas, and right there guiding that hand was Forde's.

"You should celebrate your birthday."

Kyle's face reverted to a scowl, any trace of bashfulness vanishing. "We're soldiers, Forde. There are more important things to concern ourselves with."

Forde inhaled deeply and released his breath in a sigh. "You still don't quite understand," he huffed.

"Then enlighten me."

"Birthdays are a celebration of life, Kyle," Forde explained, gesturing dramatically with his hands, "They're as important as my painting, and my brother's fishing. They ought to be especially important to a soldier at war."

Silence blanketed them. They stared each other down, Kyle grimacing and Forde eyeing him hopefully. At length, Kyle spoke. "So when is _your_ birthday?"

Forde shifted uneasily. "Not for a few months yet," he murmured.

"Not until after this blasted war has come to an end."

"Right."

"Then you had better come out alive." Forde smiled impishly as Kyle continued. "Don't you be getting ideas!" Kyle growled, "This isn't going to happen every year."

But it would. Forde would make it so. And there wasn't much Kyle could do to stop him.

* * *

**Author's Note:** A couple days ago, on the way home, mom brought up how her ex never celebrates birthdays. It came up because he didn't get anything for my little half-brother for his birthday this year—which really isn't fair to a ten year old. When the idea came up, it wasn't Forde and Kyle, but they fit better. I hope if you've read this far that you enjoyed it enough to review. Criticism would be very much appreciated, but you're more than welcome to simply carry on. Thank you for reading.

--Miseri--


End file.
